


再见

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 托梦梗应该挺常见吧？那来试试呗。当然是刀，刀里带糖，所以阅读前请做好心理准备，不过虐虐更健康嘛。小虫视角讲述。铁虫虫铁傻傻分不清，看官们还是见仁见智罢。以及并没有任何对铁椒不友好的意思。祝大家食用愉快。





	再见

**Author's Note:**

> 托梦梗应该挺常见吧？那来试试呗。  
当然是刀，刀里带糖，所以阅读前请做好心理准备，不过虐虐更健康嘛。  
小虫视角讲述。铁虫虫铁傻傻分不清，看官们还是见仁见智罢。以及并没有任何对铁椒不友好的意思。  
祝大家食用愉快。

我曾经想，如果，我是说如果——如果有这个机会，我不敢奢求太长时间，哪怕仅有一天，不，半天也好，我想和他一起搞搞实验，升级我的战衣、和他研发新战甲，不用去什么老少皆宜的游乐园，不用去什么异国他乡适合情侣的网红景点，也不用去什么几星级餐厅来个烛光晚餐的，就是一起做他经常独自做的那些事情，就只有我们俩，或者还可以算上Friday姐姐、Karen姐姐还有我最新得到的Edith姐姐？  
但现在对我来说，所有的这些不过都是白日做梦，平日里他在忙着SI和复仇者联盟的事情，而我的时间全都砸在学校功课和每日巡逻上，更何况我也不知道该如何向他开口说出自己的请求，于是我幻想中的计划便一推再推，最终没了下文，沉入记忆中无人知晓的角落。最糟糕的是这次旅行中我的草率导致我险些失去Edith甚至至我自己和我同学、老师们的生命于危险之中，而且他留给我的那个自带高科技实验室的飞机也被炸成了碎片。但我又不得不承认，鱼缸头戴上眼镜的样子像极了他，恍惚间我仿佛又看到他坐在我面前，拿走我偷偷点的可乐并叫酒保换成鲜榨果汁——他总是说碳酸饮料不如鲜榨果汁健康。其实我之所以要把眼镜给鱼缸头，不过是想再多看看那张似曾相识的脸，哪怕是一秒也好。不仅如此，我还在这场旅行中失去了他送给我的第一套战衣，那可是他送给我的第一件礼物……  
撇开那五年之间他已经和Ms Potts组建了家庭并且有了女儿不谈，在他打完那个天杀的响指之后，这一切就已经彻彻底底化为泡影。而该死的，对我来说我一天之内就经过了两次分别，特别是这次，我来不及和他告别、甚至连陪他渡过那最后几分钟的位置都不属于我。我将手搭在他胸前的反应堆上紧握住他冰冷的手，第一次鼓起勇气哽咽着直呼他的名字，然后便眼睁睁看着他承受着我难以想象的痛苦死在我面前，还未等我平复情绪就被拉去参加他的葬礼。我也不想这样，却面对他的死亡无能为力。这些感觉就像经受缓慢而残忍的凌迟，刀刀锥心、痛楚痉挛，割开我的皮肉筋脉、剔除我的血液骨髓。为什么最后是他去打响指而不是别人？为什么是他去死？有那么一瞬间，我甚至希望死去的是我而不是他。  
我关于儿时去世的父母和Ben叔的记忆已因为时光的流逝而变得模糊，就像隔着一层蒙着水雾的磨砂玻璃。而“这两次”或许是目前对我来说最刻骨铭心的生离死别，我从没有料到这种痛苦是如此惨烈，这种失去之后猝不及防的空虚感，好似灵魂也被噬魂怪掳走，几乎让我心丧若死。消极情绪极大地影响了我的学习状态，致使我的成绩一落千丈，察觉到异样的May婶带我去医院，结果我被检查出PTSD，就这样，药物与心理治疗成为我的家常便饭。  
我知道他给我留了东西，一副能操控所有SI黑科技的眼镜（里面还住了个AI）、一笔连支付我在MIT念完博士所需生活费与学费都绰绰有余的资金、一堆战衣数据和一张规规矩矩装裱相框里的照片，没错，就是他给我颁发实习生证书的那张照片。有些可笑的是，我们俩拍照时双双拿反照片不说还都摆出土到掉渣的剪刀手。Friday姐姐告诉我，他把复联大厦和基地（包括里面的实验室）的部分权限留给了我，待基地的重建工作完成、我从MIT博士毕业后所有的权限都会为我开放。而我从Ms Potts那里也得到了让我惊讶的消息：他还会在我从MIT毕业后把复仇者联盟交给我管理。另外，如果Morgan对管理SI不感兴趣，到时候SI也会划到我的名下，但如果她乐意也有实力继承SI，那我就是钦点的她的保镖兼助理。  
我惊讶于他对MIT博士学位的偏执。的确，他既希望我走他的路，也不希望我走他的路——有些自相矛盾的想法，不是吗？想到这里我苦笑着从窗户翻回自己的卧室，战衣都没脱就将自己扔回床上。我曾经想过，我是否有足够的能力接过他的担子，我可不能会辜负他的殷切期望。管理SI或许在经过训练与学习之后不是什么问题，更何况有三个AI姐姐还有Ms Potts帮助我；但接替他成为复联扛把子我做不到，这个位置是块烫手山芋，不是谁都能轻易驾驭，不仅要协调新老成员之间的关系，还要有闪电般的随机应变能力、水一般的思维、八面玲珑的外交手腕和超乎常人的过硬心理素质，这样才能旋斡于整个联盟与难缠的政府之间。稍有不慎就会导致联盟瞬间土崩瓦解，使内战的分裂再次上演。  
我按压着太阳穴，拒绝再想下去，越想越头疼，反正这些都是好几年之后的事情，现在去瞎操心这些反而会加剧我的PTSD症状。于是我从床上爬起来，从书桌上抓起药瓶和水杯，就着冷水将那些花花绿绿的药片狠狠灌入喉管。药物让我感觉好了很多，于是我躺回床上半阖着眼休息。  
我对他究竟是什么感情呢？我承认我喜欢他，不是雏鸟情结也不是对长辈的仰慕与依赖，是另一种喜欢，就像……就像我那些下课就成双成对的同学那样？再或者说，是介于亲情与爱情之间的那种感情？我不知道怎样去用语言形容它，但每次我见到他，我就不知缘由地感到有些紧张，却又可以很快放松下来，他的目光不知为何能让我安心、放松，我喜欢和他在一起，喜欢在我用短信轰炸他后终于等到他的回复的感觉、喜欢和他夜巡时偶遇并聊天的体验、喜欢和一起去买饮料或芝士汉堡甜甜圈的愉悦……我希望有朝一日可以与他比肩甚至青出于蓝而胜于蓝，可他却总是把我当需要照顾的小朋友。我对他的感情，似乎在慢慢变质，从单纯的仰慕、亲情与依赖转化为另一种不该存在的感情。我敢打赌他也察觉到我对他变质的感情，而且好像他对我的感情也有些……算了，他可是睡过12个封面女郎的花花公子，是我自作多情。我承认我对他的确是……但这场注定的单相思也以他的牺牲画上了不圆满的句号。  
药物在渐渐麻醉我的神经，包括我的蜘蛛感应，连我的头也昏昏沉沉。不对，似乎还有额外的感觉，蜘蛛感应猛然叫嚣起来，有什么不该出现的东西似乎出现在我房间，轻轻的，就像一阵微风，悄无声息地飘进来，回旋、徘徊。你能感觉到风来过却看不见它，可当你试图伸出手却发现它从你的指尖溜走，根本抓不到对吧？就是这样的感觉。我恍惚中看到人影向我靠近，触手可及却又远在天边，我试图抬手去触碰，指尖意料之中地穿过，同时传来轻微的熟悉的触感。  
那个影子继续靠近我，如此轻柔、难以察觉地，轻抚我头顶的发丝，然后俯身将我揽入怀中、搂紧，那种感觉我再也熟悉不过。是他吗？但怎么可能，他早已不在，我眼睁睁看着他……可是该死的，这个拥抱，如此特么似曾相识，让我想起我们仅有的真正的那个拥抱，让我难以反抗、欲罢不能、沉溺其中。事实上我都不知道给我这种感觉的究竟是药物作用还是这个虚幻而又真实的拥抱。可肩膀上的触感告诉我这是真的。我紧闭双眼，宁愿相信这是梦，一个过分真实的梦，如果在梦中不醒来就能留住他不让他消失，或者这就是代价的话，那我会欣然接受。  
接着我感到有什么温热的东西贴上我的额头，停留片刻后离开。这种有些虚幻的感觉与做梦无异，可又比梦真实。我有些抗拒地甩甩头，刻意提醒自己他已经不在了也不可能再回来了，更加用力地闭紧眼睛克制着泪水不要奔涌而出，但最后我还是不争气地抽噎起来。搞什么，别告诉我又是那个鱼缸头的歪把戏，我不会再上当。拜托拜托，我不想醒过来，去他的move on去他的直面现实吧，我宁愿相信这该死的是梦！不过是我PTSD发作而且旧的药已经失效、让我产生幻觉好吧？！  
但就在我持续否定这我正在经历的这一切时，我感到有只手抚上我的头顶，然后温热的触感从额头上一路下滑到我的嘴唇后才离开，好像是在催促我睁眼看什么东西。于是我猛地睁开眼睛——

  
是他没错，他坐在我的床边俯身拥抱着我，借着微弱的透过窗帘、穿过窗棂洒在地板上的月光，我看清楚了，我也确认就是他，不过他的身体是半透明的，怎么形容呢，鬼魂？哈，有点意思，缓解下气氛对不对？  
“你回来了是吗？”我试探着问。  
他点点头，_“对不起kid。”_他没有开口，但我能清清楚楚地听见他在说什么。难道这就是所谓心灵感应？  
“这不是梦对吧。”我追问道，硬生生将这个疑问句说成是陈述句。  
_ “你可以认为自己在做梦，也可以认为自己醒着。”_他安抚地拍着我的后背，_“决定权在你。”_他的拥抱很温暖，仿佛一股温和的暖流环绕我全身，在他的怀抱中我紧绷的神经放松下来，心率也回归正常，这种感觉挺像泡温泉。我试图抱住他，既然他主动拥抱我，那么我也理应还他一个真正的拥抱，可是我的手却穿过他的身体，抓住的只有一团空气。我双手支撑着自己的身体坐起来，诧异地抬头看他，再次尝试抱住他可依旧是如此结果。他回给我个复杂的满含宠溺、期望、自责、疼爱、无奈的笑容，他将手搭在我的肩膀上。_“后面的路得你靠自己了。”_  
我咬住嘴唇不让自己因为悲恸又或者是什么其他负面情绪发出惨烈的哭声，可抽抽噎噎的声音还是从我的牙缝里挤出来。我颤抖着抬头端详着他姣好的面容，而不是在战场与废墟之间那张伤痕累累的脸。我拼命收回眼泪，小心翼翼地再次拥抱他，就像考古学家触碰一件埋藏地底多年后刚刚出土的稀世文物。这次，我能感受到那飘渺的薄雾轻纱般的触感，而我也的确触碰到了他。  
这两个拥抱是短暂的，以至于我还未反应过来，他就轻轻地推开我，尽管在我看来他的行为如此残忍。我怔怔看了他几秒后才意识到什么，试探着问：“你要走了吗？”  
他点点头，或许是听出我话语中显而易见的疑惑，他轻轻拭去我脸上的泪水（其实他根本擦不掉），并将坚定注入话语：_“我以后还会回来看你。”_  
我强作笑脸，也就是在这一刻我下定决心将我内心压抑已久的感情对他全盘托出。“Tony其实我们很早之前就见过面，在博览会上，你给我签过名，还救过戴着玩具头盔和塑料掌心炮面对失控机器人的我。当时我还很小，只比小Morgan大一点，不过你救过这么多人，或许早就不记得了吧。”我尽可能快速地说着，就像担心下一秒他就会消失在我面前似的。“你知道吗Tony，我一直很喜欢你，只是我不敢说，或许你只是把我当作需要指导的孩子、当作值得信赖前途可嘉的后辈，但是我真的好想告诉你，**我爱你，**不是那种亲情的爱，是……”  
未等我说完，他按住我的双肩向我靠近，贴上我的嘴唇阻止我继续说下去。  
_ “小傻瓜，我当然记得那个勇敢到几乎有点不自量力的小朋友，但我真的没想到那个孩子是你。”_他将额头贴在我的额头上，_“我也爱你。最后再帮我个忙，Pete，帮我联系神盾局，把我的骨灰葬在星河中。构成我们身体最基本的碳元素来源于超新星爆炸这样全宇宙最绚烂的葬礼，所以我们即是星星。万事万物终将归为尘土，死者会化作清风作为生者的路标，唯有生命永远生生不息。”_他搂住我的双臂渐渐收紧，抚摸着我的头发，任凭我将被泪水打湿的脸埋入他的颈窝。_“一个中国医生告诉我他们国家有个说法，人死后会化作星星，在天上守护自己最在乎的人。我后悔自己做过的每一件事情，但我唯一一件不后悔的事情就是选择你。是时候放下悲伤继续前进了，我亲爱的孩子，你注定比我更加优秀，也永远都是我的骄傲。相信你的脚步能撼动大地。”_言毕后放开我，然后向我房间的门口走去。  
我再次不争气地泪如泉涌，据说倒立可以阻止泪水流出，尽管这个姿势对我来说根本不是什么问题，可我却任凭泪水在脸上肆意流淌。我搞不清现在究竟是醒着还是仍然在梦中。

** 如果是醒着，为何会感到一切是那样的不真实。**   
** 如果是在梦中，又为何感会到心是这样地痛。**

或许这一次我不应该说对不起。  
** “再见，Tony。”**撕心裂肺的悲恸压抑着我，让我几乎无法呼吸、无法开口，我拼尽全力逼迫自己说出这句简短的告别，战场上的情景再次浮现于我的脑海，当时我看着他死去却无能为力，现在却又看着他消失，依旧无能为力。  
_** “只是暂别，kid。”**_他消失在黑暗与月光交汇之处，仅余他声音的在我耳边回荡。

  
请记住我，在爱的记忆消失前。  
我会一直记着你，直到我们在另一个世界再次相遇。*

—FIN—

*注：摘自《寻梦环游记》


End file.
